In a high-voltage propelled vehicle such as a hybrid-electric vehicle (HEV) or an electric vehicle (EV), an onboard energy storage system (ESS) provides a source of at least a portion of the necessary propulsive power. An internal combustion engine may be shut off or selectively powered down when the vehicle is idling in order to conserve fuel. Energy may be captured during a regenerative braking event in order to recharge the ESS, and thereby further optimize fuel economy. The ESS may be configured as a bank of battery cells that collectively store a relatively high voltage, e.g., 300 volts or higher. This voltage is transmitted to one or more high-voltage devices, including one or more motor/generator units (MGU), via a high-voltage bus and a power inverter module (PIM).
To ensure optimal performance of the various electrical systems aboard the HEV or EV, an electronic control unit or controller may be used to perform various electrical measurements and/or onboard diagnostics. One such component is a resolver. This device may be configured as absolute angle transducer, and may be used to monitor the changing angular position and rotational speed of a rotor portion of the MGU. Motor torque may be controlled using the rotor position and other feedback signals. Certain conventional vehicle control systems may utilize simple switch-debouncing procedures of the type known in the art, which may in turn cause the vehicle to shut down during a resolver fault in an attempt at preventing undesirable generation of motor torque during the duration of the resolver fault.